Monitoring systems of today often requires that large areas are monitored using few cameras. In order to monitor large areas wide angle cameras are often used and are then mounted in a ceiling or on a post directed down towards the ground in order to monitor a big area extending 360 degrees around the monitoring camera. However a wide angle camera monitoring a large area may have difficulties detecting details close to the perimeter of the camera view. Hence, an operator may be likely to miss events if they happen far out in the periphery and even if the event would be detected the camera will probably not provide a sufficiently detailed image in order to for instance provide identification of a person or an event. In order to solve these problems additional cameras may be installed making it less likely that an event of interest occurs in a portion of the area where the camera is not able to provide sufficient image quality for identification. However, then the operator will have additional cameras to observe, which will make it more likely for the operator to miss events of interest.
EP 2 120 452 A1 discloses a monitoring camera for identifying a tracking target and to track the tracking target. During tracking of the tracking target, a determination is made as to whether or not the target to be tracked has intruded the inside of an area from the outside. In a case where the target has intruded the inside of a preset area from the outside, an alarm command is produced when the target continually remains in the area.
US 2011/0090341 A1 discloses an intruding object detection system. The system comprises a camera and a camera control unit. Upon detection of an intruding object, the camera control unit conducts pan and tilt of the camera head to bring the detected intruding object to the center of the image.